Vonluis Genim
by pinkeudark
Summary: "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, kau membuatku terlihat seperti seorang Pedo" / "Maaf Min aku tak bisa menahannya lagi"/Sepertinya sang Tuan Cho terlarut dalam kesalahan keduanya dalam menilai seorang Lee Sungmin. KYUMIN
**Cho Kyuhyun | Lee Sungmin**

 **.**

 **Spesial Untuk JOYers yang masih bertahan**

.

 _Suara Alunan biola nan indah, dari segi permainan amatirnya itu mampu menghasilkan musik menenangkan bagi para pendengarnya._

 _Mozart's Children Song - Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_

 _Gesekan antara busur dengan senar menghasilkan sebuah untaian nada berlanjut membentuk musik yang mampu menggambarkan bagaimana seluk beluk perasaan terdalam. Menggambarkan betapa harmonisnya sebuah keluarga yang bahkan tak akan bisa diusik dengan apapun hal itu._

 _Sesosok bertubuh mungil dengan bahu menopang sebuah biola berwarna merah gelap itu dengan ukuran yang berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhnya, serta jemari pendek nan lentik menggenggam dan menekan senar tak lupa pula busur penggesek sebagai pelengkap. Pebiola amatir yang bahkan masih menghasilkan nada melenceng. Lucu memang mengingat usianya yang masih terbilang kecil—5 tahun._

 _Suara tepuk tangan nan riuh menandakan sebuah pertunjukan mahakarya telah usai._

" _Kau yang terbaik nak" ujar pemuda tampan seraya beranjak untuk memeluk anak sulungnya itu. Sebuah lontaran kata yang mampu membuat anak bertubuh mungil itu tersenyum lebar. Haru tergambar jelas diwajahnya._

" _Kakak, permainanu sangat indah" gadis kecil yang sedari tadi terduduk di sofa bersampingan dengan sang ibu kini mulai menyusul ayahnya untuk memberi selamat pada sang kakak kebanggannya. Bahkan kini sang ibu pun mengikuti aktivitas ketiganya. Berpelukan hangat, saling melengkapi, membagi kebahagiaan, penuturan kesedihan, serta apapun itu. Keluarga yang harmonis yang memenuhi sebuah ruang keluarga._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Namun, tahukah kalian jika pilihanmu saat ini yang akan menentukan masadepanmu 10 tahun. Karena masa depan mempunyai banyak kemungkinan bukan? Dan itulah yang kini akan terjadi padamu. Karena tidak setiap saat kau akan selalu berada diatas. Bukankah hidup itu bagai roda yang berputar?_

 _._

 _._

" _Ayah" lirihan kecil sesosok muda bersurai coklat kehitaman kala melihat sang ayah telah bersiap pergi untuk meninggalkannya. Kecewa tergambar jelas di raut wajah putihnya itu_

 _Sang ayah tersenyum seraya menghampiri anak sulungnya itu, bahkan ia mengabaikan sang istri yang baru saja menyiapkan bekal pagi untuknya. Menjelaskan keadaan sang ayah untuk pergi guna melaksanakan sebuah pertunjukan di Wina, sebuah kota yang bahkan sangat jauh dari Seoul._

 _Tergambar jelas, sang anak tengah kesal karena ayahnya akan pergi jauh lagi. "Apakah ayah harus tetap pergi? Tidak bisakah paman Jung saja yang pergi?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi kesalnya yang khas itu. Tak lama terlihat seorang gadis mungil tengah menguap seraya mengucek matanya sebentar, menandakan bahwa gadis itu baru saja bangun tidur._

 _Sementara itu sang ayah terpekik mendengarnya "Yang benar saja nak, paman Jung itu tidak bisa bermain biola dan sayangnya paman Jung tidak bisa menggantikan ayah" jelas sang ayah._

 _Melihat ekspresi kedua anak tersayangnya itu, membuatnya sangat berat meninggalkan keluarganya. Menatap sang istri seakan bertanya 'apa yang harus kulakukan?' Sementara itu sang istri hanya membalas tersenyum. Memang tak ada pilihan lain._

" _Tenang nak, ayah berjanji akan cepat pulang"_

 _Kini sang ayah sudah bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan kedua anaknya dan juga istri. Tak lupa memberi kecupan selamat tinggal sebelum pamit pergi kepada kedua anaknya itu._

 _Sang ayah kini berganti mengecup kening sang istri, berpelukan mesra sebelum benar-benar pergi "Jaga Kyuhyun dan Noeul, Jieun-ah" tersenyum sebelum menaiki mobilnya bersama paman Jung._

" _Pasti Hyuksoo-ah"_

.

.

.

"Bagimana konsermu di _Austria_?"

Mr. Yoochun, salah satu mantan mentornya ketika dia masih belajar di akademi ini tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang berkunjung. Kyuhyun adalah muridnya yang paling brilian. Lelaki ini membawa bakat jenius permainan biola ke dalam tangannya, seorang pemain biola berbakat alami yang diimbangi dengan teknik tingkat tinggi.

Kedua orangtuanya, yang merupakan sahabat Yoochun membawa Kyuhyun kepadanya, semula Yoochun sama sekali tidak punya bayangan apa-apa. Yang datang kepadanya adalah seorang lelaki kurus dan tampan. Yoochun semula mengira dia berumur sekitar lima atau enam tahun, memeluk sebuah biola berwarna merah gelap yang sepertinya kebesaran untuk anak seumurannya.

Tetapi ketika lelaki kecil itu memainkan biolanya, Yoochun terpana. Dia langsung tahu, lelaki kecil ini memiliki bakat yang luar biasa. Yang pasti mampu mengguncangkan dunia suatu saat nanti. Dan yah sayangnya dugaannya tidak meleset. Bisa kita lihat betapa suksesnya Kyuhyun kini dengan biola tua kesayangannya itu. Lelaki sekecil itu, dengan biola yang kebesaran, tetapi memainkan biola bukan hanya dengan teknik yang sempurna, tetapi cara bermain yang mempesona. Tidak ada duanya, apalagi untuk ukuran anak sekecil itu!

Tanpa pikir panjang Yoochun segera mendaftarkan Kyuhyun pada sekolah khusus. Bahkan lelaki kecil itu sangat jenius dalam bidang musik, maupun pengetahuan. Berkat otak pintarnya itulah yang membawanya dikenal sebagai pebiola termuda serta lulus pada usia ke 18 tahun. Setelah kelulusannya, Kyuhyun tambah terkenal. Waktu selama empat tahun ia habiskan untuk mengadakan konser yang merupakan impiannya dulu, mengikuti jejak sang ayah. Tak jarang pula ia menjadi pengajar muda di sekolah yang Yoochun dirikan. Dan hanya murid terbaik dari yang terbaiklah akan ia ajarkan.

"Seperti biasa, melelahkan." Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan tersenyum tipis, "Bolehkah aku menggunakan ruanganku yang biasa untuk berlatih?"

" _With_ _pleasure_ Tuan Cho"

.

.

.

Suara alunan biola yang menyayat dengan penuh keahlian itu mengalun melewati lorong aula akademi musik itu. Sungmin mengenali nada itu bahkan ketika dia mendengarkannya samar-samar, Itu _"Introduction et Rondo Capriccioso"_ , dimainkan dengan sangat ahli digesekan setiap nadanya, membawa perasaan ke dalam naik turunnya gesekan biola itu. Dan siapapun yang memainkannya, dia pasti sangat brilian.

Sungmin berjalan mengernyitkan keningnya, mengikuti arah suara itu. Dia merasa terbawa ke alam lain, dalam keheningan diiringi alunan musik yang membawakan emosi yang aneh dan naik turun, ada kepedihan di sana, ada kesakitan... ada kesepian dan yang terutama... ada kemarahan di sana, semua emosi itu dibalut dengan indah dalam teknik bermain biola yang mendekati jenius... menghasilkan nada yang luar biasa.

Dia melangkah dengan hati-hati ke ujung lorong akademi itu. Menyadari bahwa jantungnya berdebar kencang... seharusnya dia tidak boleh jalan-jalan sendirian sampai ke tempat ini. _Ibun_ ya pasti akan mencarinya dan kebingungan. Tapi suara alunan biola ini menariknya tanpa dapat ditahankan, membawanya ke area terlarang - Disebut area terlarang karena katanya, di akademi ini sedang kedatangan seorang pemain biola ternama, yang dalam usia semuda itu, begitu sukses dalam setiap konsernya di luar negeri dan begitu diakui di sana. Sang pemain biola terkenal itu sekarang sedang beristirahat setelah masa konsernya yang panjang di _Austria_ , dan menikmati waktu pribadinya di sudut khusus akademi ini, tempat dia biasa berlatih. Dan karena dia adalah alumni yang sangat istimewa, maka pihak akademi menyediakan tempat khusus untuknya, dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengganggu.

Perlahan suara alunan biola itu semakin keras, menyentuh hingga ke dalam dada. Sungmin terus berjalan, dengan hati-hati berpegangan kepada dinding, melangkah pelan, hingga akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah pintu, di dalam ruangan itulah nada yang begitu indah berasal...tanpa sadar, Sungmin berdiri di ambang pintu itu dan terpaku.

Sang pemain biola tampaknya selama beberapa lama tidak menyadari kehadirannya, tetapi lama kelamaan dia menyadari keberadaan Sungmin, alunan biola yang indah itu seketika berhenti begitu saja, membuat Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya karena kehilangan nada-nada indah yang sempurna itu. Sungmin sadar betul bahwa seharusnya ini bukanlah tempatnya.

"Mainkan lagi." Tanpa sadar Sungmin meminta. Alunan biola yang begitu indahnya sehingga menciptakan rasa seperti 'ketagihan' bagi pendengarnya.

Sang pemain biola menghentikan permainannya, suara yang dikeluarkannya kemudian sangat tajam dan ketus, sangat bertolak belakang dengan permainan biolanya yang indah. Serta pula sangat berbeda dengan berita kebaikannya yang selama ini terus menggemparkan media masa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini anak kecil? Tidak tahukah kau bahwa ini area terlarang anak kecil sepertimu?"

'Anak kecil?'

Hey, memang ia akui tubuhnya tidak setinggi orang itu? Tapi sungguh Sungmin merasa tersinggung oleh ucapan lelaki tampan yang berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya. Satu di benaknya—

 _Apakah lelaki itu memanggilnya 'anak kecil' untuk menghinanya?_

Di usianya yang ke delapan belas tahun, tubuh Sungmin memang kecil, mungil dan tidak seperti seluruh keluarganya yang bertubuh tinggi, Sungmin pendek, ah tidak maksudnya kurang tinggi dari orang seusianya, sedikit berisi dengan bola mata indah dan bening. Sekarang dia mengenakan celana selutut berwarna putih dipadu dengan t-shirt merah muda, dari jauh penampilannya memang ia terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Pantaslah lelaki itu memanggilnya 'anak kecil'. Mungkin dia mengira Sungmin adalah salah satu pelajar kelas _junior_ akademi yang tersesat. Ya, Sungmin memang pelajar di akademi ini, tetapi dia adalah pelajar senior yang sudah lulus enam bulan yang lalu, sekarang dia dan ibunya, serta Soosun sahabatnya, datang ke akademi ini untuk mengambil formulir pelatihan khusus.

Lelaki berbiola itu meletakkan biolanya, kemudian melangkah mendekat. Ketika dia makin dekat, Sungmin langsung terpana. Astaga... lelaki itu tampan sekali hingga mendekati sempurna, sungguh mahakarya Tuhan yang sempurna. Rambut coklat ikalnya ia biarkan memanjang sampai menyentuh kerah bajunya, bibirnya tebal... matanya jernih... semuanya sempurna. Mungkin jika lelaki ini kehilangan pekerjaannya sebagai pemain biola, dia bisa menjadi aktor atau model sempurna.

Jadi inilah dia penampilan langsung Kyuhyun, si pebiola jenius yang begitu terkenal. Sungmin sering melihatnya bermain di video-video latihannya, Sungmin akui bahwa Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya jauh lebih tampan daripada di video, atau televisi.

Tapi ekspresi lelaki itu tampak tidak senang. Dia mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat?

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" ujar Kyuhyun dingin dan datar.

Sungmin tergagap mendengar gumaman ketus itu. Pertanyaan apa? dia bahkan lupa akan kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan, selain bahwa lelaki itu menyebutnya sebagai 'anak kecil'. Benaknya sedang berkelana akan betapa beruntungnya dirinya, bisa mendengarkan permainan sang maestro secara langsung, dan bisa melihatnya secara langsung pula. Soosun pasti akan sangat terkejut kalau Sungmin bercerita tentang keberuntungannya.

Karena Sungmin hanya terdiam, Kyuhyun makin mendekat, mengerutkan kening dan menatap curiga. Kyuhyun tersenyum masam. Tiba-tiba merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri karena membatin ketampanan anak dihadapannya ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apakah kau tersesat?" Anak itu tampak ketakutan, jadi Kyuhyun meredakan ekspresi marahnya.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku mendengarkan permainan biolamu." ada kebahagiaan di matanya ketika membicarakan permainan biola. Senyumnya mengembang, "Luar biasa sempurna, itu ' _Introduction et Rondo Capriccioso'_ , bukan? Kau memainkan dengan luar biasa indahnya."

'Ternyata anak ini mengerti musik' Kyuhyun membatin. Mungkin dia memang salah satu murid di akademi ini, yang sedang tersesat.

"Ya. Aku sedang berlatih memainkannya sebelum kau datang dan mengganggu konsentrasiku." Kyuhyun tidak terbiasa membahas musik bersama orang asing, "Apakah kau tersesat?" dia mengulang lagi pertanyaannya, langsung menyimpulkan meskipun anak itu tadi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau bisa keluar dari lorong ini dengan melalui jalanmu masuk tadi."

Seketika mata Sungmin menyiratkan sebuah protes,

"Perlu kau tahu, aku tidak tersesat. Dan aku bukan anak kecil." Dagunya mendongak dengan angkuh, "Usiaku sudah delapan belas tahun, dan lagi aku ini sudah dewasa bodoh " Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya, seolah mengejek, lalu secepat kilat berbalik pergi, dengan langkah ringan seperti langkah peri.

Kyuhyun masih termangu di ambang pintu, mendengarkan langkah-langkah kecil yang menjauh pergi itu. Kemudian tersenyum masam. Delapan belas tahun... tebakannya meleset jauh, padahal dia sangat ahli. Tetapi dengan tubuh semungil itu dan wajah polos serta mata bening tanpa dosa, wajar saja kalau Kyuhyun salah tebak.

.

.

.

"Kemana saja kau Sungmin? Ibumu mencarimu dengan cemas karena kau menghilang lama tadi."Soosun berpapasan dengan Sungmin di ujung koridor, dia langsung menjajari langkah Sungmin dan tersenyum lembut, "Kau pasti menjelajah lagi tanpa izin."

Sebuah senyuman khas milik Sungmin kini terpantri di wajah Sungmin. Soosun adalah temannya dari kecil karena kedua orang tua mereka bertetangga dan bersahabat. Gadis itu mungkin menganggap Sungmin sebagai adiknya, Soosun selalu ada untuknya.

"Aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun ... si pemain biola itu." Langkah Soosun langsung terhenti, dia menatap Sungmin kaget dan membelalakkan matanya,

"Kau bertemu dengannya? dengan Kyuhyun ? dimana?" Soosun seperti sudah siap untuk berlari, tapi Sungmin menahan tangannya.

"Dia sedang berlatih di ruangan khusus di sayap ujung akademi ini, sepertinya dia sedang _badmood_ , mungkin karena tadi aku muncul tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja dan mengganggu permainannya." Sungmin menatap Soosun dengan tatapan penuh permintaan maaf, "Jangan ke sana Soosun, kalaupun dia masih ada di sana dia pasti sedang marah besar." jelasnya.

Soosun menundukkan kepalanya menatap Sungmin yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, lalu menghela napas panjang,

"Kau sungguh beruntung Min... tapi yah sudahlah, mungkin memang belum saatnya aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun." gumamnya lalu tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Sungmin penuh sayang, "Nanti kita pasti akan bisa bertemu dengannya, kita kan sudah mengisi dan memasukkan formulir audisi untuk masuk sebagai murid khusus Kyuhyun . Ayo kita cari Ibumu."

Setiap tahun sekali, Kyuhyun sang pemain biola jenius yang sangat terkenal itu, akan menyempatkan waktunya untuk memberikan kelas khusus hanya untuk siswa akademi senior atau alumni yang terpilih, semuanya dibatasi berusia minimal delapan belas tahun dan maksimal berusia dua puluh tahun. Pendaftaran dibuka sebebas-bebasnya, tetapi pada tahap awal kualifikasi, hanya ada dua ratus orang terpilih yang berhak mengikuti audisi khusus yang dihadiri langsung oleh Kyuhyun.

Kelas itu hanya diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang terbaik, dan Kyuhyun sendiri yang memilihnya. Mereka harus mengisi formulir, kemudian mengikuti audisi, perbandingan antara yang lolos dengan tidak lolos mungkin satu dibanding sepuluh siswa audisi. Ini adalah kesempatan pertama Sungmin, sedangkan Soosun yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya, akan mencoba keberuntungannya untuk ketiga kalinya, dia gagal di percobaan dua kali sebelumnya.

Dari dua ratus orang yang ikut audisi hanya akan dipilih sejumlah maksimal dua puluh orang, akan diberikan pelatihan di kelas khusus selama tiga bulan dengan mentor utama Kyuhyun sendiri.

Soosun dan Sungmin adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak siswa yang berharap memperoleh keberuntungan ini, diajar langsung oleh Kyuhyun. Soosun terutama, adalah penggemar berat Kyuhyun, dia pada mulanya berlatih piano, ayahnya adalah salah satu pemilik dan direktur di akademi musik ini sehingga bakat Soosun sudah terasah sejak kecil. Kemudian tanpa sengaja dia mendengarkan acara konser solo Kyuhyun- sang jenius biola. Dia terpana, takjub akan kemampuan Kyuhyun membawakan biolanya dengan begitu sempurna, dan seketika itulah dia memutuskan bermain biola. Kyuhyun adalah salah satu motivasi terbesarnya bermain biola.

Sementara Sungmin, ia hanya mencoba peruntungannya pada biola. Berusaha mewujudkan impiannya yang sempat terkubur selama 12 tahun silam. Sebuah peristiwa yang mengharuskannya berhenti. Terpuruk adalah yang ia rasakan saat itu. Namun ia mulai bangkit dengan pertemuan dirinya bersama Soosun, tetangga barunya. Selain itu Sungmin mengikuti akademi ini juga guna mendekatkan diri pada Soosun.

.

.

.

"Ayo Min- _ah_ cepat." Soosun berlari-lari kecil menuju ruangan aula besar akademi, tempat audisi berlangsung, sementara Sungmin mengikutinya, sama-sama panik. Kemarin mereka mendapatkan pemberitahuan bahwa mereka berdua termasuk salah satu dari dua ratus peserta audisi yang beruntung. Dan sekarang mereka hampir terlambat karena mobil mereka terjebak macet dan sempat membuat panik karena takut kehilangan kesempatan. Tetapi untunglah Soosun menemukan jalan tikus yang meskipun sempit tapi lancar, dan membuat mereka hanya terlambat beberapa menit. Ketika mereka sampai di pintu aula, suara alunan biola sudah terdengar. Berarti audisi sudah dimulai. Untunglah panitia audisi masih ada di depan pintu sehingga Soosun dan Sungmin bisa mendapatkan nomor audisi, meskipun mereka harus mendapatkan nomor terakhir untuk hari ini. .

Sungmin dan Soosun akhirnya bisa mendapatkan posisi berdiri di samping yang paling dekat dengan bagian depan aula. Mata Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk dengan tenang di kursinya, tampak luar biasa tampan dengan celana jeans dan kemeja hitamnya. Mata lelaki itu serius, tanpa ekspresi sehingga tidak bisa terbaca apakah dia menyukai permainan biola yang dimainkan oleh salah satu peserta di depannya atau tidak. Di tangannya ada kertas, kadang-kadang lelaki itu mencatatkan sesuatu di sana.

Sungmin melirik beberapa peserta lain di sekitarnya, mereka semua sama, tampak begitu terpesona akan ketampanan Kyuhyun. Bahkan Soosun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Dia luar biasa tampan bukan?" Soosun bergumam menggoda..

"Bermain di depannya terasa sangat mengintimidasi." sambung Soosun sambil mendesah. "Apalagi kita tidak pernah bisa membaca apa yang ada di balik tatapan mata dinginnya itu. Dua kali kemarin aku gagal sepertinya lebih karena gugup, semoga sekarang ada kesempatan untukku."

Sungmin tersenyum dan menyentuh lengan Soosun dengan sayang, "Kau pasti berhasil Soosun- _ah_ , dan kali ini jangan gugup. Aku akan mendoakanmu."

.

.

.

Malam sudah menjelang, tetapi dua ratus siswa itu tampak setia, belum ada satupun yang pulang. Karena hasil audisi akan diumumkan sendiri oleh Kyuhyun setelah proses audisi selesai. Sudah tinggal beberapa peserta yang maju. Dan kemudian giliran Soosun. Soosun tampak begitu cantik dengan gaun birunya yang tampak sesuai dengan surai coklat panjangnya. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, dan kemudian memainkan biolanya. Alunan musik nan merdu langsung mengalun di seluruh penjuru aula. Dan Sungmin menatap gadis itu dengan kagum.

Setelah Soosun membungkuk ke arah Kyuhyun dan dua mentor senior akademi yang berada di depannya, dia berlari-lari kecil ke arah Sungmin yang menunggu di bagian samping tempat duduk.

"Bagaimana permainanku tadi?" Wajah Soosun tampak berseri-seri hingga mau tak mau membuat Sungmin tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus sekali Soosun- _ah_. Kau memainkannya dengan sempurna!" Sungmin menjawab sambil tertawa, ketika Soosun memeluknya layaknya seorang kakak terhadap adiknya.

Peserta nomor terakhir dipanggil, dan itu nomor Sungmin. Soosun mengacak rambut Sungmin dengan sayang, berarti kini tibalah giliran Sungmin.

"Ayo Sungmin- _ah_ , bersemangatlah!" gumamnya riang, menepuk pundak Sungmin hangat sebelum Sungmin melangkah ke depan.

Sungmin berjalan dengan tenang dan tanpa beban, meskipun dia merasa semua mata peserta memandang ke arahnya. Ini adalah audisi perdananya dan ternyata beginilah rasanya bermain di hadapan banyak orang. Dia menghela napas panjang, yah dia akan bermain sesuai kemampuannya. Lagipula dia datang kemari tanpa beban, dia hanya ingin bersama Soosun. Dan kalaupun nanti dia tidak lolos, dia sudah cukup bahagia jika bisa melihat Soosun lolos.

Hari hampir menjelang malam, dan Kyuhyun lelah. Dia juga bosan. Telinganya terasa berdenging mendengarkan permainan biola ratusan siswa-siswa yang antusias. Dan kebosanannya muncul karena banyak sekali siswa yang memilih lagu yang sama, jenis musik populer karya _Mozart seperti symphony 35 atau 40_ yang paling sering dimainkan. Mungkin mereka semua sengaja memilih musik populer agar lebih familiar di telinganya. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak butuh yang familiar, dia butuh sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang istimewa.

Ada beberapa siswa yang istimewa tentu saja, dan Kyuhyun sudah mencatat mereka di lembar kertasnya. Ketika peserta terakhir dipanggil, Kyuhyun sudah skeptis. Tinggal satu lagi, dan dia bisa membuat pengumuman kemudian pulang untuk beristirahat.

Kemudian matanya menatap peserta terakhir yang melangkah seperti tanpa beban ke depan mereka. Itu …oh bukankah, ia _anak_ kecil penyusup yang mengaku _sudah dewasa_ padnya beberapa waktu lalu. Kyuhyun mengoreksi dalam hati sambil duduk tegak di kursinya. Apakah dia juga seorang pemain biola?

Kyuhyun menatap _sosok_ itu dengan tertarik. Sekarang setelah melihat lebih seksama, Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa ia memanglah anak itu, terbukti dari penampilan Sungmin yang mengenakan kemeja merah muda dengan celana panjang putih. Oh _hell_ tidak bisakan _anak_ tu mengenakan baju selain warna merah muda?

Kyuhyun mengernyit bosan, ia sudah menduga permainan lelaki itu tidak akan lebih bagus dari yang di harapkannya. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar membuat gerakan mencoret di kertas yang dipegangnya. Dia melirik daftar musik yang akan dimainkan oleh peserta audisi. Peserta nomor dua ratus, namanya Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencatat dalam hati, Sungmin memilih memainkan _Tchaikovsky, Violin Concerto in D major Op.35._ _  
_  
Pilihan yang tidak biasa untuk siswa semuda itu. Kyuhyun menatap tajam, tertarik. Sungmin berdiri di tengah ruangan, menghela napas panjang, menopang biola putih itu pada pundaknya dan mulai menggesekknya.. Seketika itu juga, alunan musik yang indah, membahana memenuhi aula.

 _Sepertinya sang Tuan Cho terlarut dalam kesalahan keduanya dalam menilai seorang Lee Sungmin_.

.

.

.

So, Cont or Dis?

Hai kalian semua, masihpadakah? masih ramakah? masih bertahankah? aku disini baru muncul dan hanya untuk mencoba peruntunganku di ffn lagi setelah tidak muncul beberapa tahun, aku tak tahu apakah aku masih mempunyai teman disini? aku merasa kesepian. sebenarnya ini sudah lebih dari setahun dan aku memutuskan untuk memperpanjang vakumku dari ffn setelah kabar dahsyat itu, mungkin aku berpikir aku tak rela sungmin menikahi seorang gadis sehingga aku lebih suka melihat ia dengan kyuhyun. aku tahu omonganku ini pasti akan menimbulkan balasan yang tak cukup mengenakan. awalnya memang mungkin seperti itu tapi ternyata aku termakan dan sekarang benar benar tak bisa melupakan mereka. dan juga melihat semakin menurunnya populasi ff kyumin dari dunia ffn ini membuatku semakin down. oke kembali ke awal tentunya aku hanya ingin merepost ff ku ini, dan juga aku berniat untuk melanjutkan ff ku yang STLY jika respon masih bagus atau mungkin aku akan menghentikan penulisanku. aku ingin menulis mimpiku disini tapi aku terlalu tidak pede untuk kembali ke dunia ini

baiklah abaikan ocehanku itu

terimakasih


End file.
